


One Of Everything

by revamped



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Dating, M/M, but sort of real dating, special appearances by the TWEWY kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revamped/pseuds/revamped
Summary: First dates are tough enough as it is, but they're even worse when you're stood up. Lucky for Riku, someone decides to take pity on him and turn a disastrous situation into a night he won't forget.





	One Of Everything

**5:45pm**

“Are you sure about this?” He asked her for the second time that evening, and maybe he should have felt a little bad that her response was an exasperated sigh, but Riku couldn’t help but question it again. He hadn’t even really meant to tell Shiki about the date he had that evening, but one thing led to another and Riku found himself in the cramped apartment belonging to three of his friends.

“You should stop asking her,” Neku advised from his place on the couch where he and Joshua were locked in a very intense game of Katamari. His eyes didn’t leave the TV, but even from his place at the kitchen table Riku could see he was smirking just a little. As the usual guinea pig for whatever fashion trend Shiki wanted to start, Neku was probably just glad that his girlfriend found a new target.

A delicate, well-manicured hand suddenly reached forward, yanking Riku’s face back toward her. Brown eyes narrowed as Shiki examined him critically, a hand coming up with a make-up brush clenched between her fingers. 

“I’m _totally_ sure.” A light dusting of powder went over his nose and his cheeks as Shiki went to work. “Your arms look great. Why wouldn’t you want to show them off?” 

“I…” Riku trailed off, trying to think of an answer that wasn’t as self-conscious as he felt. The outfit in question was extremely form-fitting and while he knew he looked good in yellow the zipper down the front that gave him an ab-window wasn’t his usual style. The collar came up to just meet the bottom of his hair, newly cropped short and still something Riku was getting used to after a year of growing it out and living behind a permanent curtain. He cut a glance at the scissors on the table, silently praying that Shiki wouldn’t be tempted to give him another trim and not-so-subtly pushing them away. “It’s not about the arms. It’s everything. I really appreciate this, but it’s just a first date.”

A first date that Riku was nervous for. A first date with someone Riku was still getting to know. A first date that Riku had been internally dying over for the last few days since he’d more or less fumbled his way through actually asking, and it was telling the way his three friends snorted in amusement simultaneously.

“First impressions are rather important, aren’t they?” Joshua somehow always knew how to sound like he knew exactly what he was talking about, even if the sentence was punctuated by a giggle. “Besides, you wouldn’t want to give this new boy the wrong idea that you’re not interested, would you?”

“Well no, but--” He didn’t get much further in his sentence before Shiki leaned forward to apply flavorless chapstick to his lips. He rolled his eyes heavenward, knowing better than to fight her off and patiently waiting for her to pull back. “Isn’t it going to look like I’m trying too hard?” 

“Would I ever do that to you?” Shiki sounded insulted and Riku gave her an apologetic smile even as she blotted near his hairline again, fluffing up the ends of his hair with her fingers and a little mousse. “This is an outfit that screams “hey, I’m interested” while also embracing your own confidence and saying “hey, I don’t need a man to be happy.” It’s a perfect balance.” Shiki finally pulled away from his face, grabbing Riku by the hand and tugging him toward the bedroom she and Neku shared. A full-length mirror stood in one corner of the room and Shiki shoved him toward it, leaving Riku to give himself one last look.

If he was being honest with himself, Shiki was right. The shirt with the strange emblem on the back fit over his muscles nicely and the jeans were a little looser to counterbalance it. His right hand thumbed at the black wristband on his left side, not at all wondering why Neku had two black ones on hand. It made it all the easier to shove one over each of Riku’s wrists for balance. The shoes matched the shirt and while he normally didn’t tuck his jeans into his shoes, for whatever reason it seemed to work.

He had to give Shiki some credit. He _did_ look pretty good.

“What do you think?” Shiki asked from his right, hands behind her back as she leaned forward to look Riku in the eyes. It was a light dusting of powder to give him a little more color and chapstick to moisturize his lips, hair perfectly styled and while it had been embarrassing to let her scrutinize and practically dress him, in the end he was grateful to have a friend who knew what she was doing.

“It looks great, Shiki. Thanks.” He smiled, glancing over his shoulder as his thumbs immediately slipped into his pockets. “...this is going to be fine, right?” 

Despite the fact that Shiki loved teasing Riku beyond belief, hearing him ask that question struck a chord of sympathy within her and she gave him a gentle smile back. 

“More than fine. You’re just going for Greek food at that one place downtown, right? Easy, lowkey, and you look really hot. I’ll be surprised if you don’t get a second date right off the bat.” She winked, grabbing Riku’s hand again to lead him out of her room. “You’re supposed to be there soon, aren’t you? Get going!”

Riku couldn’t help but laugh as he exited the bedroom and found himself walking toward the front door of the apartment. “I’m going, I’m going. The next bus leaves in ten minutes, and I don’t have to be there until six-thirty.”

“Public transportation sucks,” Neku chimed in, tilting his head back to look at Riku while Joshua navigated the map on-screen. “Don’t waste time.” 

“And don’t forget to send us a picture of the guy!” Joshua interrupted, ignoring the fact that he’d just rolled his ball of space junk right into a wall on the map. “We want to make sure you’re dating at your own level, after all.”

Something about that made him flush and Riku turned away, grabbing for his leather jacket from the coat rack in the hall. He hadn’t even been comfortably out for very long and this was his first date with a guy. He _really_ didn’t need the added pressure of making sure he was on his level or whatever. 

A black stuffed cat smacked Joshua on the head as Shiki stood behind the couch to watch the boys play, beaming when Neku laughed and fluttering her fingers in Riku’s direction as a goodbye wave. “Good luck, okay? We’ll be here for all of the details later.” 

With that said, Riku found himself taking a deep breath and stepping out of the safety of the apartment to jog down the three flights of steps and carry himself to the bus stop, waiting for the A-line to come by and take him downtown.

*********************************************************

**6:10pm**

_are you still nervous???_

Riku leaned back in his seat on the bus, staring at the text on his phone and thinking of a way to draft his emotions into words. To calm himself, he’d texted his best friend from childhood and informed her of everything that was going on with him over the last few days. Kairi and Riku had known each other since they were four, and for the last fourteen years she’d been there to talk him through everything, assure him that the world would be fine, bring him back when he strayed too far and remind him when he was being a complete idiot. The fact that she was able to do that via text now was nothing short of amazing.

**Incredibly. I keep thinking about everything that could go wrong including but not limited to choking on falafel and that one blond waiter who hates me being there.**

_chin up! at least choking would be a nice icebreaker?_

**Not helping, Kai.**

_ok, ok. this is a guy from one of your classes, right? if you run out of things you could just talk about school. but you’re you. once you stop being so nervous about it you’ll find plenty to talk about and you’ll charm him just like you used to charm all of the girls in high school <333_

**Too bad I didn’t even know how I was doing that…**

_riku. i know you’re awkward when it comes to stuff like this but you’re not inept. what’s this really about?_

He didn’t reply immediately, choosing to turn his gaze back to the window to his left. As he watched the streets pass by as the bus rolled its way downtown, Riku found himself wondering what it really _was_ all about. Was he just nervous it was a date? Was he nervous about it not working out? There were plenty of things he was nervous about, but if there was anyone he could be honest with it’d be Kairi.

**I don’t know. You know things have changed a lot in the last few years.**

_are you really worried he won’t like you?_

**No. Yes. I don’t know. I guess it’s doing something for the first time without a plan of what I’m doing or even really knowing how it’s going to go.**

_isn’t that half the fun though? that’s what life’s about! surprises and twists and turns. who knows? even if tonight doesn’t go exactly the way you want it, it’ll be easier to get it out of the way so that the next cute boy who comes along can be easily reeled in_

**Sometimes I think you’re enjoying my love life more than I am.**

_you’re better than reality tv, that’s for sure. are you at the restaurant?_

**Just about. I can see it.**

_ok. i’ll stay until your date shows up, but after that you’re on your own!_

Reaching up with his free hand, Riku pulled the cable to alert the driver that the next stop was his destination and he slowly got to his feet as the bus came to a stop.

**...didn’t you have plans with Olette and Hayner tonight?**

_about that! it’s sort of a funny story..._

*********************************************************

**6:40pm**

The interior of Thebes was nice as usual. Candles and lanterns lit the main dining room, pottery and mosaics lined the walls, and the scents of meats and spices were mouthwatering as always. It was a Wednesday night which meant the restaurant wasn’t as busy as it could be, and as Riku sat at a table in sight of the door he found himself stirring a straw in his glass of water with one hand and texting Kairi with the other. 

So his date was ten minutes late. That was okay. Ten minutes wasn’t a big deal and Riku tried to quell the butterflies in his stomach as he reread Kairi’s anecdote about Hayner and Olette and a water balloon fight that broke out on campus that day that led to Hayner dousing the Dean of Students. His fingers itched to text his date, but he heard Kairi’s voice in his head reprimanding him. It was only ten minutes. A heads up would have been nice, but ten minutes wasn’t anything to freak out over yet. Instead, he sent Kairi a link to a video of a lion hugging its zoo handler and checked his email out of habit to make sure he hadn’t missed a cancellation notice.

To his chagrin, that blond waiter _was_ at Thebes that night but seemed to find an excuse to trade tables with the other girl Riku had become familiar with. Naminé usually worked at the pick-up counter, but Riku pretended not to notice the silent argument she had with the waiter who flailed his arms and gestured to Riku’s table.

Lucky for him, Naminé was kind and sweet and didn’t even say anything as she brought him water and pita bread for two, making sure the table was set for the boy he was waiting for and looping back around with a bowl of hummus. 

That had been ten minutes ago, and Riku continued to pretend not to notice the two blonds eyeing him from their place in the back. Ten minutes still wasn’t a big deal and even when Kairi didn’t reply to the video Riku sent her a second link to a video of a fennic fox splashing around in a bath tub.

All around him, couples and families started filtering into the dining room and chatting with one another. Laughter echoed off of the stone walls and Riku subconsciously pulled at one of his wristbands, aquamarine eyes flitting over to the door every time the bell chimed. Every time, a new stranger walked in and made a beeline for a group that was waiting for them or wrapped up in the arms of someone else as the angry blond showed them to their seats and Naminé made her rounds taking orders.

It was 6:45pm when he finally sent a text (“Hey, I’m here, where are you?”) and the minutes dragged on as another happy couple stepped through the threshold.

It was 6:50pm when he looked at his phone, biting his lip before tapping out a message to Kairi that his date was here and that he’d catch up with her later. 

_twenty minutes late? he better have a good excuse!_

**We’ll see :\\. At least he’s here now. See you.**

He set the phone face down on the table and rubbed the back of his neck with both hands, eyes still trained on the door. If he couldn’t see the time on his phone, he wouldn’t have to know just how long he’d been sitting there by himself waiting for someone to arrive. The text went unanswered, and Naminé came by not long after to refill his glass and ask the dreaded question.

“Are you still expecting someone?” Her tone was soft, questioning and a little worried and Riku wanted to die on the spot.

“Yeah. Should be any minute now. Thanks, Naminé.” He tried for a smile but he wasn’t sure if she believed him. She simply gave him another gentle look before she left a fresh basket of pita bread in front of him and went to attend a group of six at another table.

Somehow, he hadn’t even realized he went through the first basket by himself as he waited. 

_’Guess I’ll add that to the list of things that could go wrong.’_ He bitterly shoved another piece of pita into the remaining hummus, doing his best to occupy his hands and drown out the noise around him.

*********************************************************

**7:15pm**

The bell chimed almost once every five minutes now and at that point Riku had given up looking up in anticipation each time. As the door swung open and closed, Riku found himself regretting everything about the last couple of days that led up to this including trying to flirt with the guy who very clearly decided to stand him up. It was obvious by now. Ten minutes? Riku could forgive ten minutes. Twenty? It was pushing it, but it was still better than nothing. But almost an hour had gone by and Riku was far too aware of the way the pair of blonds watched his every move with equal parts concern and bemusement. Families that had come in after him had already left, and when Riku risked looking at his phone and saw the time he roughly shoved the device into the pocket of his jeans. 

This was stupid. This whole idea was stupid. Shiki picking out his outfit was stupid, thinking he was ready for this was stupid, and sitting here eating pita bread and drinking water alone was _beyond_ stupid. It was embarrassing and frustrating and at the top of Riku’s list of things that could have gone wrong that evening. With that in mind, Riku ignored the chime of the bell by the door as he turned in his chair, determined to flag Naminé down and save himself from further humiliation.

There was a small lull of time where he couldn’t get her attention, watching her dart back and forth between other tables. He was about to push himself away from the table but he didn’t get that far before something heavy clattered to the floor and drew his attention away.

“Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t mean to be this late but I lost my keys and my cell’s dead. Sorry. Hi.” 

Riku jerked his head back to face forward, coming eye to eye with a complete stranger. A boy roughly his age made himself comfortable in the seat across from Riku, tanned hand reaching forward to pluck the last piece of pita out of the basket on the table and swipe up the remaining hummus. Brown hair fell into soft spikes, shading his face just a bit as the stranger helped himself, leaving Riku gobsmacked for a few seconds.

“What?” It was the only word he could get out, and the boy looked up with the bread halfway to his mouth. Giving Riku a dazzling grin, blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he sat up a little to lean over the table.

“Just go with it,” he mumbled near Riku’s ear, eyes glancing somewhere over Riku’s shoulder. Sitting back in his seat, he shoved the bread into his mouth and picked up a long-abandoned menu. “Anyway, my bad. I’ll pick up the tab? It’s my fault.” 

It took Riku a few moments to process what was happening here because it sure felt like a really beautiful stranger had just flung himself at him and decided to step in as a replacement date. Is that what was happening? Is that a thing that happened to people? The boy murmured to himself as he read over the menu, wrinkling his nose and closing the plastic book before looking up at Riku again.

“We don’t really need this, I think. Do you trust me to order?” The brunette didn’t even wait for a response before he lifted a hand. Before he could snap his fingers or whatever he’d planned on doing, Naminé scurried to their table with a pad of paper in her hands. Blue eyes widened as she looked at the newcomer, lips curling up into a small smile as she looked back at Riku again.

“Running late again, Sora?” 

“Ah...yeah, kinda.” The boy, Sora, rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Usual order but make it double for me and my date?” 

“I don’t know if Riku can eat that much.” Naminé scribbled something down on her notepad before leaning down to grab the menus from the table. “I’ll get you guys some fresh water. Be right back.” 

He waited until Naminé was out of earshot before Riku turned to face Sora again, taking in the sight in front of him. Bright blue eyes framed by dark lashes, spiked cinnamon-colored hair, maybe wearing a little too much black but it complimented a silver crown necklace that drew Riku’s eyes straight to Sora’s throat and two rows of straight white teeth that seemed to sparkle every time Sora opened his mouth. 

_’Holy shit, I am **so** gay.’_

“Dibs on both of the lamb kebabs, by the way. It’s my favorite.” Sora grinned again and leaned back in his chair, arm draped over the back of it as he tilted his head to examine Riku a little more. Now that he was paying attention, Riku noticed a black and red backpack on the floor. Probably what Sora had dropped in the first place, he reasoned, and Sora’s other free hand was stuffing his car keys into his pocket. “I’m willing to split the calamari though.” 

“I. Sure?” He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say and he felt his throat clamp up a little every time he looked at Sora’s face. _’Get it together, Riku. It’s just a cute guy who’s doing you a huge favor. Don’t make this weird.’_

“You weren’t waiting that long, were you?” 

“I’ve been here since six-thirty.” The tone was flat and Riku suddenly felt another flare of annoyance at the fact he’d been stood up. Sora scoffed, reaching over without looking back to pick up the glass of water from the tray Naminé was carrying. Was it normal for someone to be so at ease at a restaurant like this? Riku wasn’t sure, but he mumbled his thanks to the girl and kept his eyes on the boy in front of him instead.

“Six-thirty? I knew I was late but not _that_ late. Sorry, Riku.” Riku tried to ignore the shiver that went up his spine when Sora said his name, focused more on the fact that Sora was still playing along. There was a small pout on Sora’s lips, eyes widened into a puppy dog look as he propped his chin on his hand. “Forgive me?” 

Mirroring Sora’s stance, Riku let his chin rest in the palm of his hand as his elbow met the edge of the table. It was a cute look for Sora, he decided, but after letting the silence hang for a few moments Riku found himself grinning in disbelief.

“Only if you share a bite of the lamb.” 

Sora’s only response was a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as genuine amusement seeped into his expression. “Deal.”

*********************************************************

**8pm**

“So,” Sora started, tone quieter as he reached for the last stuffed grape leaf. Sora’s “usual” appeared to be one of everything and piles of dishes teetered the edge of the table as the pair of them worked through each appetizer, salad and main course. The exasperated blond boy had come by once or twice, giving Sora an irritated glare each time he took a stack of plates and made his way back to the kitchen. Sora didn't seem too bothered, and the third time the boy came back he grinned widely and unceremoniously dumped the plate he was using on the pile in the waiter’s arms. Waiting until he left the table, Sora occupied himself with the delicacy in his hand before continuing. “How long have you known the guy?”

“What guy?” Riku raised an eyebrow as he pulled a piece of chicken off of a skewer with his teeth. It was obvious after Sora said it, but Riku wasn’t sure how much he wanted to talk about how the night started.

Besides. This had turned out to be better than he’d anticipated. It hadn’t even been an hour yet but Riku learned that the boy’s name was Sora and he was a freshman at the local university who was stuck between becoming a vet and a journalist. He learned that he had turned 18 that summer and that he wanted to travel, his favorite color was red, his family didn’t live that far from here but he preferred living in the school’s dormitories so he could make more friends, he had played on his school’s soccer team and he was a regular at Thebes and had known Naminé since she was a young girl. It explained a lot about familiarity, and it was amazing and weird how easily Sora talked to him like he wasn’t some strange loser who got stood up, but like a real person that he was interested in.

Riku was pretty sure he was being hard on himself, but Sora raised an eyebrow back and swallowed the grape leaf.

“Come on. You know what I mean.” 

“A few weeks? We’re in a few classes together, but I didn’t really know him that well, I guess.” Riku was struggling to even remember the guy’s name now that Sora was in his place. He drummed his fingers on the table, a light little beat that sounded strangely like the Katamari theme before he decided he trusted Sora enough to elaborate. “I’ve never really dated, so it’s a new thing?” 

_’Wow. Make yourself sound even more pathetic.’_ He cringed a bit and quickly continued. “I mean I’ve _dated_ , but--”

“You’ve never dated guys,” Sora finished for him, a kind smile gracing his face as he tilted his head in thought. “I wish I could say it gets easier, but I don’t like lying to my friends.” 

It was pretty hard to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat hearing Sora call them “friends”, but Riku had long accepted that he was at a low point and would take whatever he could get.

“You’ve dated a lot of guys before?” He couldn’t help but tease him, and Sora let out an embarrassed sort of noise, flushing just a bit as he tried to laugh it off.

“Not a _lot_. But I’ve been out for a couple of years and trying to figure it out. I think I’ve pissed off my younger brother enough he’s tried to put a ban on bringing dates around.” 

“Is that working?” 

“Not very well.” That same devious look sparked in Sora’s eye again. “Anyway, all I’m saying is that anybody who stood you up is a huge jerk and doesn’t deserve the chance to take you out.” 

Flattering. Riku wasn’t quite sure how to respond, mouth working to form words but not quite pushing any out. Maybe this was why Shiki had laughed in his face the first time she’d witnessed him flirting with a boy, or why Kairi seemed to know Riku overthought everything. 

“Thanks.” He finally settled on a safe answer. Naminé was nowhere to be found, but the blond boy came back to clear the rest of the dishes and frowned down at Sora instead. He didn’t bother looking at Riku, keeping his back to him and placing a hand on his hip.

“Are you done? You’ve been eating for almost an hour.” 

Riku felt his hackles raise slightly (he’d never worked in customer service before but he was _pretty sure_ that’s not how you treat guests), but Sora smirked up at their waiter instead.

“Baklava and I’ll be done. Promise.” 

He couldn’t hear the boy’s response, but something that sounded like “goddamnit Sora” was mumbled under his breath as he disappeared through the dining room and back toward the kitchen. A comfortable sort of silence surrounded the table as Riku watched Sora and Sora watched the boy walk away.

“...you didn’t have to do all of this, you know.” Riku found himself speaking up before Sora could say anything else. 

“I know. But you kind of looked really sad and that was definitely a problem.” Sora frowned lightly, arms resting on the table in front of him. “Being stood up sucks. Being stood up on a first date sucks even more. So...I was thinking...maybe you’d like to go on a first date that _doesn’t_ suck? With me, I mean.” 

“Wait, really?” He couldn’t help himself when he sounded a tiny bit incredulous, but Sora’s smile was bordering on the edge of nervous and sincere. This wasn’t a set-up. This wasn’t Sora still feeling bad for him. This was...something Riku couldn’t quite put a finger on, but he’d have to be an idiot to say no.

“Yeah! We can count this as a first date if you want but I like spending as much time with my dates as possible.” The grin tipped over into something hopeful, and Riku already knew his answer before the words left his mouth.

“My schedule’s free Friday.”

“Awesome!” Sora looked down at his lap for a moment, both hands patting his pockets before fishing out his phone and passing it to Riku. “Give me yours, I’ll put my number in.” 

Was this really happening? Riku found himself asking that question repeatedly as he grasped his phone between two fingers and his thumb. Sora hardly waited before he yanked it out of Riku’s hands, taking a few moments to navigate the screen before punching in his number and taking a selfie to apply to his contact information. Riku was still typing in his number when the young waiter came back and practically threw the plate of baklava on the table along with their bill.

“Can you _please_ wrap this up? You were supposed to take me home half an hour ago!” 

“You’re on overtime aren’t you?” 

“Well yeah, but--” 

“Then shut up. Go clock out, I’ll be ready in a bit.” Sora never took his eyes off of Riku throughout the whole exchange, and the boy looked between the two of them before a look of understanding crossed his features.

It was quickly followed by a look of sheer aggravation, but that was something Riku was used to.

“Have you been sitting here flirting this whole time?”

“Roxas, seriously. Here, take my card and go get your stuff.” Plucking a credit card out of his pocket, Sora shoved the bill and card into Roxas’s hand and reached out to shove the small of his back. Stomping away, Roxas shot them one more look over his shoulder and from this close Riku suddenly noticed that his eyes looked just like Sora’s.

Sora paid no mind to the agitated teenager, picking up one of the two pieces of baklava from the plate and licking a bit of honey off of his thumb. “Ignore him.” He interrupted Riku’s musings. “He’s just mad I got around his ban again.” 

The laughter bubbled up out of nowhere and Riku found himself chuckling even after he returned Sora’s phone with his number saved to his contacts. He barely had a chance to pick up his piece of baklava before Roxas came back with the receipt for Sora to sign. The apron he’d been wearing was off and his tie was loosened, shoulder bag straddling his side and arms folded across his chest as he stared Sora down.

“Did you say goodbye to Naminé?” Sora looked down to sign the receipt and even when Roxas punched him in the shoulder he laughed and swatted his brother away. “Here, take the keys. You’re driving home to get some practice in. I’ll be right there.” 

Roxas caught the car keys tossed to him (and Riku could have sworn he spotted a Donald Duck and a Goofy keychain attached) before glancing at Riku one more time and rolling his eyes, wordlessly grabbing Sora’s bag from the floor and leaving the restaurant. With the baklava (and Roxas) gone, Sora finally got to his feet and waited for Riku to do the same to lead him out of the dining room.

“...hey, Riku.” Sora stopped just outside of the restaurant in the parking lot, hand reaching out and clasping one of Riku’s to hold him in place. 

“Yeah?”

Without warning, Sora stood on his toes, leaning forward to press a kiss to Riku’s cheek. ““Sorry about the late start, but I had a good time tonight.” 

Riku’s heart was too busy pounding in his ears to really process what Sora said, but he felt himself nod as Sora squeezed his hand. 

Naturally, the sweet moment was interrupted by Roxas laying on the horn of Sora’s car, honking four times before Sora turned to yell over his shoulder. “Alright already!” 

“You should probably go.” Riku found himself smiling in spite of himself, endeared by the way Sora handled the situation. Rolling his eyes, Sora shook his head and began to walk backwards toward his car instead.

“I’m getting that feeling, too. I’ll text you later?” 

“I’ll be disappointed if you don’t.” 

“...smooth, Riku.” Sora laughed under his breath and waved. “See you Friday!” With that he turned to jog toward the car, yanking open the passenger side door to argue with his younger brother as Riku turned toward the bus stop. Walking down the sidewalk, he made his way to the end of the street before pulling out his phone and checking his contacts. 

Raising both eyebrows, Riku paused for a moment before deciding to go for it and drafting a new text.

**You really had to put a heart next to your name, huh?**

_:D_

**Cute.  
** **...I didn’t get to say it, but I had a great time too.  
** **So thanks.**

****

****

_just wait until friday!! i have the BEST date planned, you won’t even believe it_

The bus rolled up to the sheltered bus stop, doors swinging open to allow Riku to step on and pay his fare. He didn’t look up from his phone as he found an empty seat and as the bus began heading back to the other end of town, Riku found himself smiling more than he had for several weeks.

**Just don’t be late this time.**

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I wanted to write something as a small breather between chapters for "Memory."  
> 2.) KH3 meant I sure did fall back into shipping Soriku, my god.  
> 3.) This is unbeta'd and I'm sorry for writing this in one sitting today, but it's mostly just for fun and something to complete on my own time.  
> 4.) ...nope, that's it!


End file.
